wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for warlocks
Pet management Both your warlock and pet can engage the same target at the same time, given a long-casting opener and a modifier key. /petattack modifier /cast Shadow Bolt Pet Attack Toggle Pet attack toggle button. /petattack target=pettarget,noexists /petfollow target=pettarget,exists Pet Attack => Grind This one also makes sure your pet is attacking the target; useful to take some of the finger-work out of grinding. You'll want to fine-tune the sequence depending on your level, spec, and the mobs you're fighting. /petattack /castsequence reset=combat/target Corruption, Curse of Agony, Life Tap, Drain Life, Shoot Pet Attack => Grind => Drain Soul If you want to cram even more functionality into that grinding button, here's the above macro, plus the feature that if you hold Alt while pressing it, it will cast Drain Soul instead. /petattack nomodifier:alt /castsequence nomodifier:alt reset=target/combat Corruption, Curse of Agony, Life Tap, Drain Life, Shoot /cast modifier:alt Drain Soul Soulstone Macro This macro will on right click make a soulstone (change for appropriate level), left click, use it and on alt left click cast it on yourself. #showtooltip Minor Soulstone /cast modifier:alt,target=player Minor Soulstone; button:1 Minor Soulstone; button:2 Create Soulstone Pet Attack => Cast DoT's in Sequence => Hold Alt to nuke Sends your pet to attack, and casts immolate. Press again for Curse of Agony, and again for Corruption. Then hold alt, and nuke away. If your not grouped, and have a voidwalker out, you will alternate between Shadow Bolt and Searing Pain when holding alt. I suggest you keep Immolate first as it gives you time to cast without interupts, and lets your demon cast or attack in time to build up aggro. /petattack /castsequence modifier:alt,nogroup,pet:Voidwalker/pet:Felstalker Searing Pain, Shadow Bolt, Shadow Bolt /cast modifier:alt Shadow Bolt /castsequence reset=combat/target Immolate, Curse of Agony, Corruption Voidwalker Sacrifice / Succubus Seduction This will cast Sacrifice if you have a Voidwalker out, Seduction if you have a Succubus. /cast pet:Voidwalker Sacrifice; pet:succubus Seduction A little fancier version: With Voidwalker out: will cast Sacrifice if in combat or consume shadows if out of combat. With Succubus out: will set focus and cast Seduction when ALT is used, without ALT will recast Seduction on focus target. /cast nocombat Consume Shadows; combat Sacrifice; /stopmacro nopet:succubus /focus modifier:alt target /cast pet:Succubus Seduction /focus target=focus,dead Imp Dark Pact / No Imp Life Tap Dark Pact if you have an Imp out, Life Tap if you don't have an Imp out. Depending on your playstyle, this may let you get by with only 1 keybinding for both Dark Pact and Life Tap. /cast pet:imp Dark Pact; Life Tap Devour Magic off Target else Yourself Devour Magic on your target, Devours off of you when right clicked. /cast button:2,target=player Devour Magic; Devour Magic Fel Domination + Summon Pet If you are demonologist and have Fel Domination it will cast it and summon the pet you want. Just change the "pet you want to summon" with "Summon Imp" or "Summon Voidwalker" /cast Fel Domination /stopcasting /cast Summon "pet you want to summon"(Summon) 4 Demons on 1 button One button, 4 Demons. Left = Felhunter, Right = Voidwalker, Shift click = Imp, Control click = Succubus. Saves bar space. /cast modifier:shiftSummon Imp(Summon); modifier:ctrlSummon Succubus(Summon); button:2Summon Voidwalker(Summon); Summon Felhunter(Summon) 2 healthstones on one button One button, 2 Healthstones. Left click to discharge a Major Healthstone, right for Greater Healthstone. Shift click to create a Major, Control click for Greater. While one can have multiple healthstones of differing rank in one's inventory, they will share the same cooldown. Hence, this macro is more usefull for longer fights. /cast button:2Greater Healthstone; modifier:shiftCreate Healthstone; modifier:ctrlCreate Healthstone; Major Healthstone Focus a Target out of combat, then attack in combat This macro will set a focus on your target outside of combat and when in combat will command your pet to either assist the focussed target if it is friendly or attack the focussed target if it is hostile. Can be modified to clear focus when used or can be made so that focus is kept so pet can be juggled between 2 targets in combat. Also, if out of combat can send you pet to attack once a focus is set. There's really a lot of ways someone can tweak with this so figure out what works for you and change to your liking. /focus nocombat /petattack exists,harm,combat; target=focustarget,exists,harm,combat; target Voidwalker management on one button 1. If you do not have a Voidwalker out it will summon it. 2. If you have a Voidwalker and ARE NOT in combat, will cast Consume Shadows and heal Voidwalker. 3. If you have a Voidwalker and ARE in combat, will Sacrifice Voidwalker. /cast nopet:Voidwalker Summon Voidwalker /cast pet:Voidwalker,nocombat Consume Shadows /cast pet:Voidwalker,combat Sacrifice Chain-Fear Focus Macro 1. If you do not have a focus it will set your mouseover target to your focus. 2. It will cast fear on your focus. 3. Will null your focus if you click the macro button with the control key held down. /focus nomodifier,noexists,target=mouseover target /cast nomodifier,target=focus Fear /stopmacro nomodifier /focus modifier:ctrl none Amplify Curse with Curse Will do a one click Amplify Curse (if its up) with the curse of your choice. If Amplify Curse is not up, it will just cast the curse as normal. #showtooltip Curse of Agony #show Curse of Agony /cast Amplify Curse /stopcasting /cast Curse of Agony #showtooltip Curse of Exhaustion #show Curse of Exhaustion /cast Amplify Curse /stopcasting /cast Curse of Exhaustion Added: #showtooltip Curse of Agony ---> shows curse of agony's tool tip on macro mouseover #show Curse of Agony ---> use ? icon and it will show CoA icon and cooldown (as in removes Amplify curse cooldown from button) Announce your summon to /raid or /party /script local C; if(GetNumRaidMembers() 0) then C = "PARTY" else C = "RAID" end SendChatMessage("Summoning %t to << "..GetMinimapZoneText().." >>. Please assist.", C) /cast Ritual of Summoning Stop Attacking / Drain Soul Useful if you wish to quickly stop attacking or casting to get in a Drain Soul before a mob dies to pick up a soul shard. Right clicking will stop autoattack or stop casting, while left clicking will cast Drain Soul. /stopattack button:RightButton /stopcasting button:RightButton /cast button:LeftButton Drain Soul(Rank 1) Note that if you use this macro while attacking with a wand, stopping your attack is not immediate; you still have to wait for the universal cooldown to complete. May not work with channeled spells. Recall pet when using Drain Soul Very useful and simple if you use Improved Drain Soul to get back mana. Too often the pet gets killing blow thereby spoiling mana return. /petfollow /cast Drain Soul If you are sure the target will die from DoT spells currently on it, you may want to cast a downranked Drain Soul to get more net mana back from Improved Drain Soul. /petfollow /cast Drain Soul(Rank 1) Note that there is no space between the end of 'Soul' and the open paren. Gathering and Tracking Macros The Hunter has several tracking abilities that can be selected: this can, however, put a dint in your gathering prospects. This is taken from the Useful Macros page The skill that a Warlock has that uses the minimap to track is; Class Skills: * Sense Demons /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals, sense demons Category:Macros Category:Warlocks Dabljuh's two-button total pet control With two buttons (macros) you can have total pet control if you make them context sensitive. The point of this is that a keyboard can become utterly cluttered, and requiring more than 2 buttons for 5-6 functions on your pets results in more buttons than preferred being in an unreachable place. Before the macro I'd bind pet function 1 (attack) and 5 to two buttons, but occasionally the situation comes up where the pet needs to be recalled, or needs to be told to stay in a position in sentry mode. Using the mouse + pet bar for these more advanced techniques wastes valuable time, multiple buttons waste valuable pet space. I therefore wrote a macro to bring it all down to two buttons, based on having a target selected or not. Macro 1: /petfollow /petpassive /petattack harm Macro 2: /petfollow pet:succubus /cast harm Spell Lock /cast help Devour Magic /cast Seduce /cast Sacrifice /cast Intercept /petstay noexists /petdefensive noexists This allows you to do the following things: *Send your pet to attack pressing button 1 while targeting an enemy *Get your pet to return to you immediately by deselecting any targets and pressing the same button again *Have your pet use its special attack (Seduce, Sacrifice, Intercept, Spell Lock) when you target an enemy with the second button *have your pets (other than the Voidwalker) stay in one place and become agressive when pressing the second button and no target is selected *Have them return again to you and become passive again pressing the first button again *You can now re-seduce without the succubus being blocked by an ongoing seduce *The Felhunter will attempt to devour Magic on targeted friendlies, and spell lock targeted enemies. Basically everything you ever need to do with your pet in 2 buttons.